Operator
by choirboyandprincess
Summary: Who does Mal's daughter talk to o the phone and why is it so important?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, I just thought I would do a One-shot that might turn into a story. I am not sure yet, because I am abut stuck with my other story 'There's Something In The Water' and my song fics. If you could give me ideas for my stories and song names for my songfics that would be great :)

You are now Dakota Fallon,

You pick up the phone and you call a number. It rings and rings and then finally the person picks up. "Hello welcome to our operator service. Who do you want me to connect you with?" and you just say...

"Mommy went to Heaven,

but I need her here today,

My tummy hurts and I fell down,

I need her right away.

Operator can you tell me

how to find her in this book?

Is heaven in the yellow part,

I don't know where to look.

I think my daddy needs her too,

at night I hear him cry.

I hear him call her name sometimes,

but I really don't know why.

Maybe if I call her,

she will hurry home to me.

Is Heaven very far away,

is it across the sea?

She's been gone a long, long time

she needs to come home now!

I really need to reach her,

but I simply don't know how.

Help me find the number please,

is it listed under "Heaven"?

I can't read these big, big words,

I am only seven.

I'm sorry operator,

I didn't mean to make you cry,

Is your tummy hurting too,

or is there something in your eye?

If I call my church maybe they will know.

Mommy said when we need help,

that's where we should go.

I found the number to my church

tacked up on the wall.

Thank you operator,

I'll give them a call."

You are now Mal Fallon

You slide down a wall listening to your only daughter talk to an operator. I don't think she means to, but she rhymes all the time. It's been hard for you since Natara was murdered. And you are barely coping. She was the love of your life. The yin to your yang. She completed your life. She was the most talented, wonderful and the most gorgeous woman you had ever met. Suddenly you hear the phone hang up and Dakota padding softly toward were you we're sitting. "Daddy I found a number, maybe we can call mommy now" she said with the sweetest smile in the world. Tears started to fall from your eyes and you pulled Dakota in for a hug. "We will see her some day again Dakota, some day."

You are now the operator that answered Dakota's call.

You sit there hunched up in your cubicle bawling. The tears flow quietly from your tear ducts and meet up at your chin. You know who that little girl was. It was Dakota, Dakota Fallon, your daughter.

Thanks for reading. An please review. Should this just be a one-shot?

And please please please review my other things to and give me some ideas. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is the second chapter to my first one. Thanks for reviewing and please do keep doing it

And I don't own the song or the characters except for Dakota

You are now Dakota Fallon

You sit in your room singing an avril lavigne song called slipped away.

_Nana nanana nana_

_I miss you, I miss you so bad._

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me,_

_I remember it clearly._

_The day you slipped away._

_Was the day, I found it won't be the same ohh._

You are now Natara Williams

You sit on your bed holding a hairbrush that your daughter gave to you, you brush your hair gently with the comb and sing a song, little did you know it was the same song your daughter was singing.

_Nana nanana nana_

_I didn't get around to kiss you,_

_Goodbye on your hand._

_I wish that I could see you again,_

_I know that I can't ohh_

_I hope you can hear me because I remember it clearly,_

_The day that you slipped away,_

_Was the day, I found it won't be the same ohh_

_I had my wake up, _

_Won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking why,_

_And I can't take it,_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by._

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go._

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go._

_Somewhere you're not coming back._

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day, I found it wont be the same no.._

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day I found it wont be the same ohh.._

_Nana nanana nana _

_I miss you._

Third person POV

Both girls wiped there eyes at the song and what It meant to both of them.

You are now Natara

You get off your bed and drive. You know where you're going. What should you say, what should I do? But you arrive at your destination.

You are now Mal

You hear your doorbell ring and Dakota's small foot steps racing down the stairs two at a time. The door opens and you hear Dakota ask cautiously,

"Mum?"

You can't believe your ears, you jump up and race to the door, there is a woman with chocolate brown hair that is smooth and straight, beautiful hazel and grey eyes and a small pink smile forming on her lips followed by tears streaming down her tanned cheeks.

"Natara?"

She starts bawling and you gently pull her into the house and hold her close as tears stream from all of your eyes, you can't believe it, she is back. Natara reaches down and picks her crying daughter up.

"You're so big baby girl"

Dakota just holds Natara close and nuzzles into her neck.

"My wish came true" she whispered before she fell asleep in her mothers arms for one of the first times in ages.

Sorry I haven't updated in ages and please review


End file.
